Chained Screams
by Tiryn
Summary: I could hear everything that goes on. I can feel death and live. I can feel the angel's emotions. I can hear the stories and the feelings that are contained within. I have been chained to this wall of misery of mine and there is no escape from this Hell.
1. Prologue

Angel Sanctuary is awesome! Can't wait to publish more! And I don't own anything that is from Angel Sanctuary! This is set in somewhere in book 16; just to give you a heads up.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chained Screams**_

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

I can hear everything that goes on. I can feel the pain, sadness, love, and any other emotion that the angels feel. I can also feel their deaths. I have lived through this torture since the day that I have been chained by the decaying angel, Rosiel. I only remember the angels that I have met, the demon that is helping the savior, and Alexial and her current capsule, the savior. I knew that today would come, for I can somewhat see the future, but it is always broken, like shards of glass put together to create dozens of pictures.

This is the reason that Rosiel locks me up. He seems like he's one step ahead of the savior, that is because of me, a four winged angel that could control the four elements; fire, wind, water, and earth. They may have been divided between the five current angels of elements; Uriel (earth), Michael (fire), Jibril (water), and Rafael (air). Then there is me, chained to this wall of misery of mine.

My name is Enzeru no Oozora; angel of the heaven. One who knows, sees, feels, and hears all that go on around this domain.

This is my story of how I came to love Michael, the angel of fire, and free myself of Rosiel's hold on me.

* * *

**_Two new stories in one day? I'm on a roll!_**

**_Anyway, please review ^^  
_**


	2. Chapter One

Angel Sanctuary is awesome! Can't wait to publish more! And I don't own anything that is from Angel Sanctuary! This is set in somewhere in book 16; just to give you a heads up.

* * *

_**Chained Screams**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

The pain. It tore through me like a large, open wound in my back. The big huge head with six wings was screaming and also writhing in pain. It was the source of the pain I felt and it didn't get any better since he was so near. I struggled to open my eyes, but when I did, I saw that _he _was standing in front of the window where the head was kept. He had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a smirk. A triumphant smirk, it seemed. His eyes turned toward me.

"You like it?" He knew the answer, so I didn't say anything. His eyes seemed to harden a bit with my silence. I struggled against the chains holding me in a futile attempt to free myself and get away from whatever that thing was outside. "My dear, you know you won't escape, so why do you try?" I turned my head back towards him with a scowl on my face.

"Because you are a sick, sick bastard." I growled, speaking for the first time in what seems like years, even though I knew it has been only a few months up here. My voice was cracked, low and hard to understand, but he got the message. A loud smack traveled through the room. I wasn't shocked since it wasn't the first time he hit me for doing, or saying in this case, something that he didn't like at all.

I glared at him with all the hatred that I could conjure up in the moment. His face only created an ugly scowl that was directed solely at me. I smirked, happy that I got him mad at me for some strange reason. He then walked back to the window and continued to watch the poor thing writhe in pain. Sick bastard. I growled in my mind, wishing for every damned being to rip him apart and raise him again for every death sentence that they could think of... and more.

So much for being an angel of mercy of sorts...

Suddenly, the head crashed throught the glass heading for Rosiel. '_Kill him! Kill him!'_ I chanted in my mind. Rosiel stood there calmly as Sandalphon rushed towards him. Then blood gushed from the head and I screamed in pian. Rosiel laughed at my pain and the death of Sandalphon. His laugh echoed as the head crashed.

"Are you happy now?" I screamed. Rosiel turned toward me with a maniac's smile as I continued to rant. "You killed a child! How the hell are you going to be with your sister if you can't even hold back from controlling a child's emotions?" His glare came out. We were suddenly transported to a tower. Rosiel was waiting for something while I was chained behind. I looked to see that we were above the city and...

I paled. Sandalphon was coming towards us! He couldn't survive here! I could already feel his deteriorating skin and his anger at Rosiel. Rosiel just sat there and taunted the poor child. I thought he was dead, for christ's sake! Now I could feel the searing pain the air must be doing to his skin. I felt pity for the child; he will die before he could ever get his hands on this damned bastard!

I scoffed in my head through the pain. God's son my ass! Why the hell did God make someone as corrupted as him?

Wait, I already know the answer to this! I rolled my eyes at the obviousness of it all. "I really hate myself right now..." I muttered to myself. I flinched as another flash of pain went through my body. I had to concentrate in order to build a wall against most of the pain. "Concentrate!" I commanded myself to do so.

In time, the pain faded, but that was also helped by the fact that Sandalphon died. I cried for his death while Rosiel laughed crazily into the sky. The nightmare he sent Sandalphon in was terrifying, yet so sad at the same time.

My tears became rivers as I cried for the Nightmare Eater. No matter how evil something is, it doesn't need to die in such a vicious. I squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to get out of there for good. I didn't want to be chained. I wanted to help the angels, the savior, even his sister who he was in love with.

Then I was falling. I could feel my feathers lightly kiss my skin, the air being a cushion for me as I gently landed in a still current that acted as a seat for me. I smiled a bit. I have pushed myself out of my body at last. All angels could do it with enough concentration.

'_I'll be waiting for you in Hell, Savior!'_ I looked down and barely avoided the flash of darkness that came from the fallen angel, Lucifer. It has been a while since he came back up to us. After the smoke cleared away, all that was left was a huge crater. I looked over to see that Uriel, Michael, Kato (a soul slowly losing his memories), Raphael, Sarah Mudo, and...

"Savior!" I called out. Everyone looked up at me as I floated down onto the ground. Uriel widened his eyes. He was still on the ground, speaking to the earth through his power given to him by God.

"The earth sings for you." He whispered in a low voice. I smiled and bowed. "It is good to see you again, Uriel, Raphael, Michael."

"Who are you?" Setsuna, the savior, growled, holding Sarah in one arm while holding the cursed sword in the other, pointing it at me threateningly.

"I am not here to harm, Setsuna Mudo." I said. I winced, since that sentence cost me a bit of concentration from holding back the pain of the earth. "I am here to help as long as I can in this form." He looked at me suspiciously. I sighed. "If you want to get to the Tower of Etenamenki, then you'll need my help."

"That wasn't what I asked." He growled. I stared at him for a moment before bowing to him. "I know that wasn't what you asked, but please, let me explain." My already short height made me seem like a midget compared to him. "My name is Enzeru no Oozora. I am the angel created by God to see, hear, and know all that goes in his domain. I am able to do this, and being able to do so allows me to know everyone's story, but also curses me with the ability to feel anything that happens, and that includes the pain of everyone and everything. I control all four elements. Does that explain who I am, Setsuna Mudo?" I know that the cold bite in my voice was unnecessary, but I think it was the only way to get him to listen.

Honestly, the only reaction I got from him was dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes. Some humans could be stumped so easily. I looked over my shoulder to see that the three great angels were also dumbfounded. Really?

Can't some angels be a little expectant? Please? I turned to them completely. "You need to prepare for the battle. Every one of us is going to play a major part." I looked off into the distance. "Things are going to become bloody."

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long! Anyways, it actually starts in volume seventeen, not sixteen. Do you guys like it? I don't have time for shout outs, but I would like to thank both of my reviewers for commenting :)_**

**_Review, please!_**


End file.
